An Odd Paring
by Dynexys
Summary: Joker was thrown into Arkam were he met a young girl named Sane. Joker, Sane and her two friends spend their nights terrorising Gotham in any way possible by any means necessary. OC's are included :


_Hopefuly you guys will like this, im trying really hard not to ruin the joker and make it all cheesy and what not so please enjoy... _

"What did he do?" the policeman asked his partner beside him

His partner stood staring ahead into the emergency room door.

"He… blew them up… everyone, all over the walls…" he replied in a far away voice.

"That's sick" the police man said staring into the room.

"I prefer to call it abstract art, but I guess everyone sees it in different ways" The Joker said from behind the policemen.

The policeman whipped around to see the Joker standing in the middle of the parking lot cackling.

"Get on the ground" the policeman yelled pointing his gun and the Joker

"Were are you going to take me?... hmm?" the joker continued "there hasn't been one place that I haven't gotten away from, but go ahead take me to were ever you want" he said, now walking around the two policemen.

"Get On The Ground!!" the man yelled again.

"Now now surely we can have a little chat." the Joker said

Gordon tapped the Joker on the shoulder, he turned just in time to receive Gordon's Billy club in the side of the face.

"I'm not one much for talking" Gordon said leaning over a semi-conscious Joker.

"Get him into cuffs and send him to Arkam"

The two policemen ran over to the Joker binding his wrists behind his back.

The Joker started to laugh. "Very good Gordon, you are learning from your past mistakes, I'm sure Harvey Dent would have been…"

"You may have gotten away from me once but I can promise you that will never happen again…" Gorden interrupted

The Joker cackled wildly as they pushed him into the cop car.

--

Sane could hear sirens wailing outside of the old warehouse.

"Fucking cops" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Mary asked

"Nothing…" she replied

"No what did you say" Mary asked again

"I didn't say anything" she said again.

"Why do you have to be so god damn secretive" Mary nagged leaning her chair back on two legs.

"Why do you have to be so god damn nosy" Sane replied tipping Mary's chair backwards sending Mary to the floor.

Sane walked into the small other room that was now being used as her bedroom.

She lay down on the small cot in the corner and looked up at the ceiling.

_What to do, what to do…_ She thought

_Why waste the night away, there are plenty of things to do. _

She got up and walked over to the broken mirror, her dark eye makeup was smeared and running, her black and white hair standing up in every direction.

She chuckled quietly, then walked over to her bag and pulled out a long black and white stripped trench coat and put it on as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked as Sane laced up her boots and grabbed her knives.

"Downtown, I'm bored and I know for a fact that a play will be getting out of the theater in about 20 minutes" she replied "Feel free to join me" she added

"And we are going to... do what?" Mary asked

"Cause a little panic and kayos" Sane replied

"Oh! Pick me!!" Kanie exclaimed raising her hand

"You are aware Kanie that when I say feel free to join me, that usually considers you as well" Sane explained.

"Oh… Ok" she said smiling brightly

Sane chuckled.

"You are way to happy for this" she said laughing

Mary scoffed while getting up off the floor.

"What you got a problem with her being happy?" Sane asked Mary slightly irritated

Mary shook her head

"Good" Sane replied

She walked over to the table and picked up a long silver cane with a black and silver handle.

"Why do you even use that thing? You don't even need it" said Mary

Sane whipped around and smacked Mary's leg with the cane sending her to the ground.

She twisted the handle of the cane pulling the sword attached to the handle out of its sheath, pointing it down at Mary smiling and cackling loudly.

"You still wonder why I carry this around?" she asked

Kanie giggled and skipped out the door.

Sane slid the sword back into its sheath and followed Kanie out the door, Mary walking slowly behind them.

--

Joker awoke slowly. He was lying on the cold floor of a white room, his head throbbing madly.

He chuckled quietly. Rolling onto his back he could feel the buckles from the straight jacket digging into his back.

He sat up resting his back on the wall.

He slid hi arms out of the sleeves and into the center of the jacket close to his chest. He spun she jacket around so that the buckles were now in the front, undoing them one by one. He slowly got through the buckles.

Once out of the jacket he walked over to the small cot in the corner of the room, he sat down making the old springs groan in protest.

The room was abnormally large for one person, the walls were all white concrete as well as the floor although there was a thin layer of linoleum. In the corner there was a small toilet with a heavy white curtain around it.

He jumped of the bed and skipped over to the curtain whistling cheerfully. Tearing it off from the plastic hooks he dragged it across the room to the door, tucking it around the frame, covering the small window in white.

He knew that the security was going to check the hall in about 5 minutes, and he wanted to have a little fun.

Standing beside the door, Joker could hear muffled yells outside. He knew they had noticed his little prank

The door began to unlock. It swung open violently sending the curtain down ontop of the security guards knocking them to the ground. As they struggled to get the curtain off, the Joker ran up beside them waiting for them to get out of the curtain.

The struggling stopped and one of the men pulled the curtain off them.

They looked up to see the Joker looming over them, followed by him cackling loudly.

"SURPRISE!!" The Joker yelled, followed by him cackling loudly again.

--

Sane walked down the street, the cold side of her gun in her boot pressing against her skin.

Kanie and Mary jogging beside her trying to keep up with her immense stride.

She pulled a silver pocket watch out of her ratty black vest. 5 minutes.

They turned the corner just in time to see the young couples and families filing out of the theater. Slowing her pace Sane reached down to her boot and pulled out the only gun she ever liked to use.

Kanie and Mary jogged up beside her,

Sane's hair was twisting in the wind mixing the black and white together. Her long coat billowing behind her.

She walked slowly towards the people, smiling sadistically. Kanie and Mary close on her keels. As they got closer Sane cocked the gun and fired at the street lamp shattering the red lamp. The people stopped and looked to see what was happening.

"Stop" she said quietly, still smiling widely.

She fired again at the yellow light sending pieces of glass to the ground.

"Wait…" she said a little louder, still walking forwards. She could hear the peoples screams now.

She fired at the last light.

"GO!" She yelled

Kanie and Mary took off down the street towards the people who screamed and scattered in every direction.

She waltzed down the street behind them. Hiding behind a small car was a family in about their late thirties with a small blond boy.

She walked up to them smiling dangerously.

She grabbed the boy from his mothers grip and pulled him up onto the top of the car.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" She yelled

"THANK YOU FOR COMING TO TONIGHTS SHOW! AND WELCOME TO THE AFTERPARTY!!" she continued

"WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME!"

Sane could hear Kanie chuckle in the background. The people were very silent except for the boys quiet sobbing.

"WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR SOMEONE TO CALL THE COPS!"

Sane looked down at the boy.

"What's your name little boy?" She asked quietly

"DON'T TELL HER!" The boy's mother screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Sane yelled and fired a bullet into the ground in front of the woman.

She screamed and slinked back into her husband's arms sobbing loudly.

The little boy struggled against her strong grip.

"Now, now don't do that" she said to the boy, his face tear streaked.

"The more trouble you cause, the more I might actually hurt you"

"So tell me… what's your name?"

"Damian…" The boy squeaked

"Well Damian, here is the rules of our little game… you be good and I won't hurt your family or you, if they behave I won't hurt you alright?"

The boy nodded.

She turned back to the large group of people

"HERE ARE THE RULES OF THE GAME…" she yelled

"IF ANY OF YOU CALL THE COPS IN 5 MINUTES, I TOSS LITTLE DAMIAN OFF A BRIDGE"

Damian's mother screamed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Sane yelled pointing the gun at her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Damian's father pleaded.

"Because I was bored…" Sane replied clearly not paying any attention.

She turned back to the crowd.

An elderly man stepped out into the middle of the street.

"We don't have to be afraid of people like you!" he shouted up at Sane.

She looked down at him

"Oh really… and why is that?" she asked annoyed

"Your just all talk, all of you" he looked at Kanie and Mary who had knives to a young couple's throat.

"You would never push that boy off a bridge" he continued " And with the cops about to be here at any minute, we most definitely have no reason to be afraid of you."

Sane stiffened.

She jumped down off the car dragging Damian with her.

"You do need to be afraid of me… you really do"

She pointed her gun at the man and fired sending a bullet into his skull between his eyes.

She looked at the people.

"SEE NOW YOU'VE BROKEN THE RULES OF THE GAME!" she yelled at them, clearly irritated.

"NOW POOR LITTLE DAMIAN IS GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She heard Damian's parents scream.

His dad took off from behind the car and ran at Sane full tilt.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS…" she shot the man in the throat sending him backwards to the ground "WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN" she finished, her gun still pointing in the direction the man used to be.

Sane dragged Damian over to the bridge, she could hear the approaching sirens.

She held the boy over the edge by his arm, he was sobbing loudly.

The sirens were now behind followed by the slamming of doors. She could hear gun being cocked.

"LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" Gordon yelled into the bull horn.

"Awww… wrecking all my fun Gordon? why do you guys always have to crash a good part" Sane yelled back at him.

"LET THE BOY GO!!" he yelled again.

"Alright… if you say so" Sane yelled letting go of the boys arm sending him screaming in the air towards the black water.

The boy hit the water with a loud splash, Gordon dropped the bull horn and jumped into the water. Damian was flailing in every direction trying to stay above water.

Sane was standing on the bridge cackling loudly.

Gordon swam up to the boy grabbing onto his arms and dragging him to a small dock. He sat the boy on the dock.

"How old are you?" Gordon asked panting heavily

"Eight" Damian replied

"Who doesn't teach an eight year old to swim" he mumbled to himself.

--

Joker ran down the white halls of Arkams.

He could hear the shouts of the men behind him, getting out was way to easy there must have been something keeping the other security guards busy.

Down the hall was a door, he opened the door to run into three security guards dragging a semi-conscious girl in a straight jacket.

One of the security guards noticed him and took off running at him full tilt knocking him to the floor.


End file.
